


The need for speed

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Howie and Maddie bond a little over their love of top gun





	The need for speed

“I can confirm that Howie is literally the biggest Tom Cruise fan alive”Maddie said to Buck

“I feel the need... the need for speed”Howie says staring off into the distance dramatically like he was an action hero of some sort

“As if we haven’t watched Top Gun over and over again”Maddie chuckled she loved seeing him be such a fanboy

“It’s a good movie!” He shrugged

“I agree Top Gun is a true classic”she smiled

“Finally the guys think it’s corny”Howie said to her 

“Babe it’s far from corny”Maddie placed a hand on his shoulder

“You are a perfect woman”Howie replies


End file.
